Raiden Storm Bosses
Raiden Storm are lists of the bosses. Where you have reached the end of stages and zones to encountered facing against the many bosses Legend Mid-Boss Boss Sub Bosses: At reached to the zone end before facing the bosses Earth City Zone 1 (Tokyo City): *Red Tanker Attack Union AKA-42 (Mid-boss) *Gunblade RX-405 (Boss) *Cross Blades MK-I (Sub-Boss) Zone 2 (Paris): *Splitter Ships Laser Blade Rex-50A (Mid-boss) *Shrite Shift Sword (Boss) *Geo-Bite MK-I (Sub-Boss) Zone 3 (New York): *Guardian Tank Duoss TPD-232 (Mid-boss) *Shrite Guardian Green Strike TXE-Z404 (Boss) *Shadow Blinder MK-I (Sub-Boss) Debris City Zone 1 (Buraza Town Ruins) *Splitter Gunship Blue Section RTX-4301 (midboss) *The Guardian Walker *Turbine Controller (sub boss) Zone 2 (Shisuta Town Ruins) *Guardian Core Wake Angel (midboss) *Seth Shift *Guardian (Raiden, Sub boss) Zone 3 (Flames of Buraza Town Ruins) *Rifts Deeper GTV-G40G1 (midboss) *Gallop GX-4000 *Exerey Iss MK-I (sub boss) Zone 4 (Buraza Docks) *Rifle Blur Craft TLE-909 (midboss) *Rifle Craft RTX-450.A *Super Battleship Kii .ver Strikers 1945 plus (sub boss) Zone 5 (Airport) *Snake plane Mki (boss) *Phalanx MK-I (midboss) *Undead eater (sub boss) Zone 6 *Boogie wings first boss(subboss) *Crab eater(midboss) *Sebastian Michaelis (boss) Sky Zone 1 (Clear Sky) *XFB-1 (will be Confronted first) *Khabarovsk (will be confronted After XFB-1 Dies) *XFBKHAB (Khabarovsk and XFB Fused) *Flying Fox (midboss) Zone 2 (Cloudy Sky) *Syumi Type-0 (Confronted first) *Iron Casket (confronted after syumi is killed) *Syumi Casket (true main boss,Syumi and iron casket Fused) *BS-02 (Midboss) Zone 3 (stormy Sky) *Buzzcock mk-1 (midboss) *Tobiuo mk-1 (main boss) *Samurai aces bird boss Zone 4 (Eye of the storm) *Big Core Mark 1 (subboss) *Breath Dragon mk-1 (midboss) *Megami Reborn (megami rebuild in to a 'Ulitmate weapon',Boss,two form) **Megami's full body (first form,seen wearing the normal sailor school uniform worn by the the other students,Shoes can be destroyed for points) **Megami's Head (true form,based on hong kong 97) Fortress Ocean Underwater Snow Zone 1 *Desert Spider Mk1 (subboss) *Ground Battleship Doramascher mki (midboss) *ST-22 Earth Crisis mk1 (boss) Zone 2 *Death Walkers mk1 (subboss) *Land Crown mk1 (midboss) *Air duel First Boss (boss) Zone 3 Zone 4 Zone 5 Highway Zone 1 *Gun Harrier Mecha 7082 (second Mid-Boss) *f.blacker (sub boss) *osoro shidesu (second sub boss) *AV98 (midboss) *nazi gispy danger (boss) Zone 2 *AV-X0 Prototype (midboss) *Air Attack First boss (sub boss) *Nazi Striker Eureka (boss) Zone 3 *Desert Spider MK-2 (Sub boss) *IFighter Mission 1 Boss (train,Midboss) *Damaged Gispy Danger (boss) Forest Factory Desert Volcano Inside Of Mechanical Base Underground Space Atmosphere Earth's Orbit Zone 1 (Distant Orbit) *Xfb-0 (Mid-Boss) *Starscream Chan (Boss) *Khabarovsk mk-0 (Sub-Boss) Zone 2 (Fleet Ships) *MiG-31 (from aero fighters,Mid-Boss) *The Red GuardIan Defender Ship 5028-A.R (Boss) *Harrier (mercs,Sub-Boss) Zone 3 (Kamikaze Assault Area) *Snake Plane Mark-2 (Midboss / Replaced with modified Mark 1) *The Guardian Assault Gunship (Boss) *Hover Gunner Shift (Sub-Boss) Zone 4 *soundwave chan (boss) *Ifighter stage 3 boss *iron casket mk-0 (Sub boss) *Syumi type-prototype (Subboss 2,confronted aftee iron casket id destroyed) Orbit Moon Zone 1 (First Quarters) *Avro bomber mki (from aero fighters/boss) *Randall Gigas (midboss) *MD-112 Nose Laughin MKI (sub boss) Zone 2 (Drone Battle Fleet) *XFB-2 (upgraded verison of XFB-1 from strikers 1945,sub boss) *Khabarovsk MK2 (Upgraded verison of Khabarovsk from strikers 1945, 2nd sub boss) *MD-112 Nose Laughin MK1 (mid boss) *Dragon Fly(boss from varth) Zone 3 (Sources Of Fleet Moon) Zone 4 (Inside Of Station) Zone 5 (Landing Moon Quarters) Moon Zone 1 (Destination Moon) *Crusher Cruiser SPS-402.1 *Link Gallop Twin Ship T-404 *Ayako Prototype Type Delta A-420.4 *Titan Insect (turbo force) Zone 2 (Moon Satellite Base) *Sphere Seth Shifter TX-RV301 *Code Crocker P6.31 *Ayako Prototype Type Alpha RXR-42.9E Zone 3 (Satellite Station) *Luner Rocket Guardian *Neo-Guardian Gaia *Ayako Prototype Mark-2 Zone 4 (Moon Position) *Cyber Tech S-L-S 2204 *Pulse Satellite Sector 30.6R *Ayako Kai Mark-3 Zone 5 (Maverick Moon Sector) *Neo-Strike Guardian Type-401.R *Infection Rocket Ship *Hell Bearer Green Air Craft Flight RE-T539.1 Mark 1 Zone 6 (Orbit Distant NASA) *Infection Orbit NASA YS-405 *Virus Drones *Hell Bearer Blue Air Craft Flight Mark 2 Sun Mercury Venus Mars Juitper Io Saturn Titan Nessus Orbit Another Planet Gloria Deep Space Orbit Another Planet (Planet-X653) Nebula Orbit Battleships Dream Land Machine Graveyard Crystal Caves The Planet-XS320 Center Of The Planet Core Final Phase Final Zone *Red Crystal Doomsday (Final Sub-Boss) *Dark Red Crystal Overpowered (True Final Boss)